Avatar: After the War
by Disk98
Summary: Picks up right where the story left off. Rated T just in case. KATAANG
1. The Morning After

**I know what you're thinking: **_**I own Avatar: the Last Airbender**_**! No, you're probably not thinking that, because I most certainly **_**don't**_**.**

It is early in the morning, just before dawn, in Ba Sing Se.

Aang is the only one awake in the house he shares with his friends. He has only been able to get a few precious hours of sleep because he's too busy thinking. Thinking about the events that took place just hours ago on the balcony of Iroh's teashop. Thinking…about Katara.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was late in the afternoon at the Jasmine Dragon. The war was finally over, and everyone could finally be happy.

Sokka had been thoughtful enough to paint a picture of everybody "for old time's sake." Everyone gathered around him, expecting an impressive portrait of the group. But nobody looked right. Katara complained that she had Momo's ears, while Zuko's hair was too spiky. Suki was Firebending, Mai looked like a man, and Iroh was too fat!

Toph then remarked, "Well, _I_ think you all look _perfect_!"

Everyone laughed, except Aang. He walked out to the balcony of the teashop for some fresh air. The sunset was absolutely breathtaking. He smiled. Everything was just perfect.

Katara had followed him. She put her hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her. She was beautiful. She was dressed in green robes, and she had a pink flower in her hair.

She threw her arms around him.

_Am I dreaming…?_ he wondered.

She pulled away to look into his eyes.

She kissed him. Right then, right there. It was amazing…they were both gentle and sweet/ Aang's arms came around Katara's stomach, hers around his shoulders. They kissed for thirteen seconds (yes, they counted) before pulling away for air.

Aang blushed and smiled shyly. "Wh-what was that for?" he asked breathlessly.

Katara was blushing, too. "I-I wanted to thank you…for everything you've done for the world, for our group…" She paused. "…And for me. Aang, I—" Another pause. Deep breath. "I like you…a lot. Ever since I met you, I've liked you. But after Azula shot you, I realized that…I love you."

He loved her, too. That was a no-brainer, but how to say it…?

He hesitated. "Katara, I…I love you, too. Ever since I opened my eyes and saw you, I knew…"

Wow, that came out better than he thought! He smiled proudly.

She kissed him again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aang touches his lips lightly, smiling to himself. He crawls out of bed to start his day.

No…he certainly wasn't dreaming.


	2. Adorable

**Nope…still don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender. (Darn…) Just so you know, I'm doing this in past tense since it's easier. Sorry if I confused you during the last chapter; I thought that it'd be better if I used present tense, but I used past tense during the flashback. Okay…nobody ever reads these author's note things anyway, so I'm just going to present to you Chapter 2. (unintentional rhyme)**

Aang sat on the couch in the living room. It was huge. The whole house was huge! He was living in luxury in Ba Sing Se, to put it mildly.

His job was done. He defeated Ozai, the war was over, and everyone could just be happy again.

Aang was especially happy because now he had a girlfriend. The kiss on the balcony was a week ago.

Speaking of which…Katara walked into the room and sat beside him. "Good morning," she chirped, smiling.

He smiled back. "Good morning," he replied, hugging her and kissing her cheek.

She giggled. "Aang…what are you—doing?"

"I love you," was his answer. He put his head on her shoulder.

Her smile grew bigger. "I love you, too." She hugged him back.

Aang reached and brushed Katara's fingers with his own, silently asking if he could hold her hand. She laced her fingers with his and kissed his cheek. He was just too adorable.

They were silent for some time. They cuddled contently while everyone else in the house slept.

After a while, Aang dozed off.

Katara smiled at the sleeping boy and kissed the arrow on his forehead. She rubbed his back slowly, caringly as he slept.

It made her think about what a great week it was since the balcony kiss. Every day with Aang was amazing. _Aang_ was amazing all by himself. He was smart, funny, strong, handsome, sweet, and caring at the same time. She knew that they would be together for the rest of their lives. She loved him way too much to ever think about leaving him. It was amazing.

Soon, the rest if the group started to wake up. Sokka (unusually) was the first one to wake. He found the pair and smiled softly. "You know," he said, "I never thought I'd see my little sister with _anyone_, but…Aang is one heck of a guy. I'm happy for you."

Zuko was next. He tripped on his way to the living room, and the rather loud _THUD_ woke Aang up.

"What happened?" he asked.

Zuko walked in. "I tripped," he grumbled.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Zuko replied. "How long have you guys been up?"

Aang shrugged. "Couple hours, maybe?"

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "I hope you weren't h—"

Aang's and Katara's eyes widened. "NO!" they replied in unison.

"Sokka, I'm _thirteen_!" Aang said, shocked.

"Well, you're 113, first off," Sokka said, "being a teenager, your hormones—"

"Sokka, stop it!" Katara snapped. "We don't need health education at nine in the morning!"

Sokka laughed. "_Health education!_ Wow, Katara, suddenly you're above saying s—"

"Leave them alone, Sokka," Suki said from behind them. "Do you really think that _Aang_ and _Katara_ would be doing something like that this young? I'm surprised. They're your little sister and your best friend—for crying out loud, don't you trust them?"

"I do trust them, it's just—" Sokka fumbled for words.

"Come on, you're just cranky because you didn't eat yet," Suki said, babying Sokka. "Let's go have breakfast."

Aang and Katara (both red as tomatoes) sighed in relief.

"That was torture," Aang said.

Katara nodded in agreement. "Come on," she said, pulling him up, pecking his lips. "Let's take a walk before Toph wakes up."

A shy smile came to his lips. "O-okay."

She smiled "You're so adorable." She squeezed his hand as they left the house.


	3. He Wasn't Stupid

**I've tried so hard, but, as of yet, I **_**still**_** do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Nor do I own the **_**original **_**copy of this story. My laptop does automatic updates, and it restarted my computer without warning before I was able to save my story, so it got deleted. I had to redo the whole thing! Actually, I think it's better than it was before. I'll keep it. Enjoy!**

It was cool outside, but it wasn't cold. Summer had turned to autumn in Ba Sing Se, and vendors were now selling pumpkins, apples and corn, while throwing away spoiled cherries, strawberries, and blueberries.

Aang and Katara walked through the marketplace and bought some apples. Katara eyed a dress that she just _had_ to try on, so presently, Aang was sitting on a bench outside the changing rooms, waiting.

_What's taking so long?_ he wondered. _It's been fif—_

His thoughts were abruptly halted when Katara asked, "How do I look?"

He turned to face her. She was wearing a lavender dress with dark purple trim that cut off at her ankles.

Aang blushed. "It doesn't matter what you're wearing. I think you're beautiful no matter what you have on." It sounded cheesy even to him, but he only spoke the truth.

Katara smiled. "Aww, thanks. You're so sweet." She kissed his cheek.

His face turned even darker. "Umm…so, are you buying it?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nah, it's too expensive; I just wanted to try it on. It's fifteen gold pieces. I only have nine."

He knew very well of the six gold pieces in his pocket. He was hoping to use the money to get a better pair of boots. He thought for a second as she walked back to the changing room to put her normal clothes back on.

"Wait," he said. "I'll help you. I have six gold pieces."

She turned to him. "Thanks, Aang, but you really don't have to do that. It's no big deal; I have plenty of cl—"

He shook his head. "No, Katara, let me do this for you." He walked her to the register and they paid for the dress.

As soon as they walked out, she kissed his cheek again and said, "Thank you, Aang."

His cheeks tinted pink. "You're welcome. Anything for you."

Well, it wasn't a complete lie, but Aang didn't really want to come all this way, have Katara try something on, wait fifteen minutes, and not even buy it. He was thirteen and in love, but he wasn't stupid.

"There's no limit to your adorableness, is there?" she asked, reaching down to hold his hand.

"Nope, not at all." As was said before, he was thirteen and in love, but he wasn't stupid.


	4. Clockwork Angels

**Man, it's hot outside. If it weren't so hot I'd go to Orlando and demand Nickelodeon to hand over Avatar: The Lasht Airbender. But I don't have the energy. So, I'll just have to settle with continuing my little story. This one is actually a songfic, based off of "Clockwork Angels," a song off the new album by Rush. They're my favorite! FYI though, you need to read the lyrics to understand the story. Enjoy!**

Aang and Katara walked through the city square around dusk. The streets were bare, except for a few people.

Aang looked into the sky to find orbs of light. He pointed them out to Katara and a song popped into his head.

_High above the city square,_

_Globes of light float in midair_

_Higher still against the night:_

_Clockwork angels made alive!_

"Wow…they're beautiful," Katara remarked.

Aang, being only thirteen, couldn't help but thinking about saying that cheesy line, _Yeah, you are_, but he bit it back. He looked at her and smiled. Sure, the orbs were beautiful, but Katara took the cake.

"They sure are," he agreed.

"This will definitely be a night to remember," she told him.

Aang then remembered all of the memories he and Katara had together. Some were painful, but some…

_You promise every treasure to the foolish and the wise._

_Goddesses are mysteries, spirits in disguise._

_Every pleasure, we bow and close our eyes:_

_Oh, clockwork angels, promise of reprise!_

Some memories, Aang would never take back, even if someone turned back the clock. Even if he could.

Katara turned to him. "What are they?"

He knew very well what they were, and he knew a song about them. So he started to sing.

"_Clockwork angels spread their arms and sing;_

_Synchronized and graceful, they move like living things._

_Goddesses of light, of sea, and sky, and land,_

_Clockwork angels, the people raise their hands as if to fly…_

_As if to fly…"_

He trailed off. The few people that were in the vicinity looked up at the flying orbs of light.

She clapped. "Wow, Aang, I didn't know you could sing!"

He shrugged, blushing. "I-I didn't either, but I'd heard this song before, and…"

Katara smiled. "You know, I think I know this song, too."

"Do you?" Aang prompted.

So they embraced each other and started to sing together while watching the angels.

"_All around the city square,_

_Power shimmers in the air;_

_People gazing up (indistinguishable)._

_Were those angels high above?"_

They stopped, smiling at each other.

"Yes," Aang said, referring to the question they had sung, "but one of them is missing, and I have found her."

Katara kissed him softly, before they continued to sing.

"_Celestial machinery moves to your commands._

_Goddesses are mysteries, so delicate and so grand."_

Aang started to rock them slowly, swaying to the tempo of the song.

"_Move to worship, we bow and close our eyes:_

_Oh, clockwork angels, promise of reprise!"_

The angels then swooped lower and danced in circles above the city center.

"Today was such a great day," Katara said. "Thank you for spending it with me."

"Of course," Aang replied. "But we'd better start home. It's getting late."

They started to walk, but they continued to sing.

"_Clockwork angels spread their arms and sing;_

_Synchronized and graceful, they move like living things._

_Goddesses of light, of sea, and sky, and land,_

_Clockwork angels, the people raise their hands as if to fly…_

_As if to fly…"_

The couple stopped for another kiss after this part.

"Now let me do this part," Aang said.

"_Now for your rulers standing:_

_Ignorance is with them truly bliss;_

_(Indistinguishable),_

_And everything will turn out for the best…_

_And everything will turn out for the best…"_

"Everything already has turned out for the best," Katara said. "You beat Ozai, helped rebuild, and now we're together."

Aang then showed some more wisdom. "Katara," he said, taking her hands, "this is only the beginning. We still have our whole lives ahead of us." He prompted her to sing with him.

"_Stars aglow like scattered sparks_

_Span the sky in clockwork arcs,_

_And then more than we can see._

_Spirits, will you show me?"_

They arrived home, but they kept singing.

"_Clockwork angels spread their arms and sing;_

_Synchronized and graceful, they move like living things._

_Goddesses of light, of sea, and sky, and land,_

_Clockwork angels, the people raise their hands!_

_Clockwork angels spread their arms and sing;_

_Synchronized and graceful, they move like living things._

_Goddesses of light, of sea, and sky, and land,_

_Clockwork angels, the people raise their hands…"_

The shining orbs were now dancing over the house.

Aang and Katara smiled at each other.

"Clockwork angels are from the Spirit World," Aang explained. "They…they only appear when the Avatar has found…true love." He blushed.

Katara kissed him on the cheek. "They're so pretty."

"Well," he said, "they represent harmony and how beautiful it is."

"So, does this mean that we'll get married, and have a family, and grow old together?" she asked.

He nodded. "That's exactly what it means."

She smirked. "Good, because that means more time…" She then pressed her lips to his.

"…For that," she finished, seventeen seconds later.

He grinned stupidly and finished the last line of the song.

"_As if to fly…"_


	5. Comfort

**Ah, on the computer again…so I figured I'd write another chapter of my postwar Avatar story, of which I am the proud owner. (If only I could say that about Avatar: The Last Airbender itself!) This chapter will feature some hurt and comfort, something that—in my opinion—is pretty fun to write, so enjoy!**

Katara went to sleep peacefully that night, dreaming about clockwork angels and whatnot.

Aang, unfortunately, couldn't say the same.

He had gone to bed happy about the time he spent with Katara, but after falling asleep, he started having dreams that the angels took on Ozai's face. They swooped down and took Katara away from him. Aang then appeared in the Fire Nation palace, where Ozai, Azula, and a Fire Nation soldier pinned Katara down, held fists to her face, and then…a _WHOOSH! _of flames before Aang woke up.

He swallowed hard. _Just a dream…it was just a dream, _he reminded himself, closing his eyes before falling back asleep.

He suddenly appeared in the scene where the previous nightmare had left off, only this time, he leapt and battled all of the Firebenders, winning and saving Katara. He then went in to kiss her, but she pushed him away, saying, "Aang, I'm sorry, but…I-I don't love you like that…"

This truly terrified Aang. He shot up from the covers, gasping in a cold sweat. _These nightmares keep getting scarier, _he thought._ But they can't be true, right? I mean, Katara _does_ love me—doesn't she…?_

He couldn't help but be a little bit unsure at this thought. It truly _did_ scare him to be rejected. But he hadn't been, right?

He slipped out of bed, seeking comfort from Katara. When he reached her door, he hesitated. She always left it a crack open for him, but still… _Do I really want to disturb her? _he wondered.

He swallowed hard again. _I can't sleep like this…do I really have much of a choice?_ he wondered. He decided that he didn't, and, in a tiny voice, uttered:

"K-Katara?"

Little did Aang know that she was awake. She had just come back from the bathroom.

"Aang? What's the matter?" she asked comfortingly.

"I-I couldn't sleep," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Could I…sleep _next to_ you?" he asked, careful not to say _sleep with you_.

She smiled. "Sure," she said, moving over for him.

He crawled into bed and faced her. "I'm sorry, Katara," he said. "I just—"

"Aang, it's okay," she told him, wrapping her arms around him. "I actually like this better. I can cuddle with you and no one else will see."

A small smile came to his lips before fading just as quickly as it had come.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, frowning. A look of realization struck her face. "Did you have a nightmare?"

He nodded. "Those angels…that we saw earlier—they took on Ozai's face and took you away. I-I saved you, but…you told me that you didn't love me, and that really, _really_ scared me. I don't think I could ever bear the thought of us being apart…I love you way too much for that."

She rubbed his shoulder sympathetically. "That must have been torture…Aang, I would never say something silly like that. I—"

"You don't know that, Katara," he interrupted. "What if we get into a huge argument, and you—?"

She cut him off. "Everyone argues, Aang," she said softly. "But they still love. Sokka and I argue all the time. I still love him, though. It's not quite the same way I love you, but arguments don't change the way people feel about each other."

"I guess," Aang said. "But what if…what if you change? What if, sometime in the future—or, heck, even _now_—you change your mind and you don't love me anymore?"

Katara hugged him tighter. "Aang, I would never do that to you," she assured. "I love you more than anything…that will never, _ever_ change."

He looked up at her. "Promise?"

She laughed. He was just too cute sometimes. "I promise." To add emphasis, she kissed him.

He melted into it, letting his arms come around her stomach. Every time she kissed him felt like the first. He loved it.

Twelve seconds later, they broke apart, but they didn't dare leave their embrace. They breathed heavily, both blushing.

"So…are you feeling better?" Katara asked.

Aang smiled. "Yeah. I feel a lot better. Thank you." He hugged her a little tighter.

"You're welcome," she said. "Any time you need me, I'll be here." She nuzzled his neck.

"Good to know," he said, a smirk evident in his voice. "How about tomorrow?"

She shoved him playfully, giggling. "Okay, now you're pushing it."

Once the laughter died down, she said, "It's a date."

He smiled. Then, he yawned.

"Tired?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Me, too," she said. "Goodnight." She rolled over.

Aang buried his face in her shoulder. "Goodnight."

"I love you," she told him.

He closed his eyes. "I love you, too."


	6. Drama

**The weather is rainy and gross today, so I figure it might be best to sit at my computer and type Chapter 6 for you guys. I will pursue the ownership of Avatar: The Last Airbender another day, but for now, enjoy this chapter!**

For the second morning in a row, Katara woke up in Aang's arms, which were protectively wrapped around her midsection, his head on her shoulder. He was still sleeping.

She smiled and reached for his hand. She laced their fingers together as she watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful and free-spirited when he was asleep.

He smiled in his sleep. He must have been having a good dream. He mumbled something that she couldn't quite understand, and then he shifted his weight a little bit.

Katara got hungry. She wanted to get up for breakfast, but she didn't want to disturb Aang.

Her stomach grumbled. _No,_ she decided. _I need to wake him up._

"Aang…" she whispered in his ear. "Aang, wake up."

He didn't respond.

She kissed his cheek. "C'mon, Aang, wake up."

"Unh…mm…" he murmured.

She smiled. It was working.

"Aang…" She kissed his lips.

That jolted him. He opened his eyes, but they drifted back shut when he registered what was happening. He was perfectly still, letting Katara kiss him for a while. He smirked against her lips before rolling over and switching positions. Katara's eyes shot open in surprise. "Aang—!" she gasped into his mouth. It sounded muffled, more like, "Nngm—!"

He tightened his hold on her before pulling away. "I'm up," he said, smiling his adorable smile.

"I see that," she said, smiling back.

And suddenly—_ZZZZT!_ A bolt of lightning crashed through the window, striking Katara!

"KATARA, _NO_!" Aang screamed in horror. _"NO!"_

She collapsed on the bed, electricity coursing through her body. _Blue _electricity.

_AZULA'S electricity,_ Aang realized.

"A-Aang—" she choked. "I—I—"

Then, her eyes closed.

"No!" Aang cried out. "No, no, no…" His emotion then turned to rage.

"_AZULA!"_

Why had this happened? What did Azula want with Katara? Why couldn't it have been him?

Aang clenched his fists. _"You will pay, Azula…"_ he said through gritted teeth, the voices of all the past Avatars joining him. _"YOU WILL PAY!"_

Sokka and Suki burst into the bedroom. "What happened!" Sokka yelled, before his eyes spotted his sister. "K-Katara?"

"She—she was shot with lightning," Aang choked out, trying not to cry. "Blue lightning. It had to be—"

"Azula," Suki said gravely. "What do we do? Zuko already left for the Fire Nation yesterday. How are we going to—?"

Aang narrowed his eyebrows. "_We_ will not be doing anything," he said angrily. "I'm not one for revenge, but…_I_ will go after Azula. I need someone to watch over Katara, and, no offense, but I'm really the only one that has a fighting chance against Azula. I can't risk you guys getting hurt."

With that, he left the room.

"No way, Twinkletoes, I'm coming with you." Toph blocked the doorway.

Aang pondered this. Toph _was_ the only other bender there, and could provide help, but if she got hurt…

"I can't chance it, Toph," he said. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," she insisted. "I won't let you go without me. Face it, Twinkletoes, you need me."

He sighed. "You're right. Come on. If we're going to catch up to Azula, then we had better leave. _NOW._"


	7. Relief

**Hello, everyone! Long time, no see! Sorry about the wait, but I'm here now (but I'm still not the owner of Avatar: the Last Airbender)! Enjoy Chapter 7!**

Aang shot straight up in his bed, gasping and sweating.

He swallowed hard, fretfully looking toward the door across from his bed. Katara was in the next room, sleeping soundly with the door slightly ajar.

Aang couldn't be so sure. She had been shot with lightning by Azula…or, at least, he _thought_ she had been. Could it all have been just a crazy nightmare?

He had to know. He cautiously slipped out of bed and tiptoed over to her.

"Katara?" he approached in a tiny voice.

She turned over. "Aang? Is everything—?"

"Y-you're okay?" he asked in disbelief. "You're—you're alive?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked gently. "I'm fine. I always have been."

"Oh…good," Aang replied. "I thought Azula came and shot _you_ this time, and you were in a coma…I went after her, and—"

"Whoa, slow down," Katara said. "I'm okay…it was all just a dream."

"A nightmare," he added eerily, shaking.

"So I see," she replied. She smiled. "Personally, I like this part the best." She scooted over and opened her arms, and laughed when Aang playfully dove into them.

"You know, this is my favorite part, too," he agreed, snuggling into her shoulder. "I—I just wish that these nightmares would go away. I mean, it's been weeks since I fought Ozai…but they keep getting scarier."

"I know," she said sympathetically. "I wish I could help you. If it means anything, though…I love you." She put a hand on his cheek.

''It really does mean a lot," Aang replied. "I love you, too. And you are helping. You always know exactly what to do to cheer me up." At last, he smiled. Granted, it wasn't his normal smile, but it was a start.

"Are you feeling better?" Katara asked.

"A little," he replied. "I just—I get so worried about you…I feel sick if I think you're in danger."

"It's okay," she said. "That tends to happen when you love someone. I should know…because I feel the same way about you all the time."

"You do?" His eyes widened. He looked up at her.

"I do," she answered. "I know it's painful for both of us to think about, but…when Azula shot you, and you were unconscious for weeks…I was worried sick about you. I thought you would never wake up…but when you did, I was so relieved. I didn't know what I would do without you."

"I had no idea that was so hard for you to go through," Aang said. "I'm sorry I put you through that."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault," she said. "None of us saw it coming."

"I guess so," he agreed.

"See?" she explained. "It's only natural for us to feel that way. If we didn't love—or even _like_ each other, then we wouldn't worry about each other all the time."

"You're right," he said, his smile growing larger. "I guess it's worth worrying about you when I love you and know that you love me back. You're absolutely right."

She smiled. "How do you feel now?"

"Much better," he replied. "Thank you, Katara. You're the best."

"I know," she replied playfully. "And I love you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, too. So much," he replied, embracing her tighter.

"Do you think you can go to sleep now?" Katara asked.

"Not quite yet," Aang replied, before surprising her with a kiss on the lips.

After a moment, he pulled away. "Now I can."


	8. What If?

**I know I haven't been updating for you guys, but I've had a lot going on. I'm actually leaving for vacation later, and I decided that I should give you another chapter before I left. So, enjoy (no, I still don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, **_**thanks for asking!**_**)!**

Aang sat solemnly at the foot of his bed, staring blankly at a spot on the ground.

He sighed dejectedly. He knew he would hate this day.

He thought back to celebrating this very day—the anniversary of the founding of the Air Temples—with Monk Gyatso and Sister Io. Sparklers, kazoos, and fruit pies galore…he remembered having so much fun on this day.

But not this particular occurrence. Gyatso, Io, and all the other Airbenders were gone. Brutally murdered in their own territory. Lost forever.

His face clenched at this particular thought. _Why did it have to be this way?_

All of his friends, family, _everyone_…there were no survivors except himself. In a way he was grateful, but he couldn't help but wonder aloud:

"What if I _had_ been there during the massacre? What if I _could_ stop the Firebenders from destroying my nation? What if I had never found out that I was the Avatar?"

He thought he had come up with the answer. "They would be grateful to me, I would have loads of friends…life would be absolutely perfect."

He smiled sadly at that thought. And then he realized something.

"Except…Katara."

_She_ wouldn't be there. In fact, her _grandparents_ wouldn't even be there! Without Katara, he realized, he was nothing!

"That explains the nightmares I've been having," he said to himself.

A knock on the door.

"Come in," Aang said.

Katara approached him, a concerned frown on her beautiful face. "Are you okay? Your dinner's getting cold."

He shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"What's the matter?" she asked, bringing a hand to his cheek.

"I-it's nothing, Katara," he said, looking up at her with a smile that looked very half-hearted.

She raised her eyebrows. "Aang…" she coaxed. She sat beside him, wrapping a hand around his back.

He sighed. "Today's the anniversary of the establishment of the Air Temples. I used to celebrate it with Gyatso back home, but I—"

"You miss it," she finished for him.

He nodded.

She smiled sadly. "It's okay to miss things, you know. I miss my mom, and I miss you when we aren't together."

"I know…but I can't help but feel guilty for leaving it…leaving _them_ all behind, you know?" Aang said. "I—I can't help but wonder what life would be like if I hadn't run away."

Katara smiled and nodded, gesturing him to continue.

"But do you know something?" he continued. "If I hadn't run away, then I never would have been frozen in that iceberg, and if I hadn't been frozen in the iceberg…"

He surprised her by giving her a gentle hug. "…Then I wouldn't have met you."

**Sorry I couldn't make it longer, but I'm leaving soon and I have block. Hopefully you enjoyed it though!**


	9. Comfort II

**I don't have any excuses for my hiatus…you don't want to hear any anyway. But I'm back…still don't own Avatar, though.**

Katara groggily opened her eyes and attempted to roll out of bed, but something obstructed her.

It was her sweet Aang, fretfully sleeping next to her. They must have fallen asleep together after their discussion the night before. He was twitching and whimpering…probably having a nightmare.

"Katara…" he murmured, his eyes shooting open. Tears streamed down his face.

_My poor Aang… _she thought. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked, embracing him.

"I had another n-nightmare about Ozai," he said shakily. "I-I know it's childish, but he—he still scares me. He he tried to h-hurt you…"

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "It's not childish, Aang," she told him. She kissed his forehead. "Everyone has nightmares. Even the Avatar. Sure…you're powerful, wise, and strong…but you're also kind, sweet, and sensitive. You cry just as anyone else would. Well…maybe a little more because you're a little more sensitive than a lot of boys your age…but I admire you for that. It's okay to have nightmares. It's okay to be scared. It's okay to cry." She repeated the last part. "It's okay to cry…"

…Which is exactly what Aang did. He cried quietly for a while, never letting go of Katara. "It was t-terrifying…" he managed through his tears. "I-I thought—I thought—"

"Shh…" she soothed, patting his back reassuringly. "It's okay…I'm okay. Nothing will happen to me…I promise you." She paused. "Will you talk about it with me?"

He looked up at her, glistening gray eyes meeting shiny blue ones. "I—I was in Wulong Forest, fighting him," he explained. He took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "I was winning. I had him up against a tree, and then you appeared behind me…he wrenched free from my grasp and he shot a fireball at you…and then I woke up. It was so scary…like nothing I've ever seen before. These nightmares are getting worse and worse, and I can't control them!"

Katara felt her heart break for Aang. How was he expected to remain so strong around other people when he completely melted around her? He was never this broken, except when they were alone. She was the only person that saw Aang's little boy side. And yet…she saw him as so much more.

Petrified, Aang looked into her eyes, desperately searching for consolation. It was then that Katara threw her arms around him and started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, startled by the sudden contact. He wasn't necessarily used to comforting her when she was crying, much less when he was shaken himself.

"I—I just hate to see you so upset," she breathed. "I care about you so much…it hurts to see you like this."

"I…I'm sorry," he said, confused. "I—"

She cut him off. "Don't ever be sorry for wanting comfort," she said gently. "Everyone wants that."

They lay together in silence, dwelling on those words.

Aang eventually broke it. "Thank you. You always know how to bring me back. You've done it again…you always do." He hugged Katara again.

She hugged him back, smiling at his politeness. "You never have to thank me. You know that."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you…" he sighed, beaming at her.

Her heart swelled with love for him. "Oh, Aang…" She started to place small butterfly kisses all over his adorable face. She started with his nose, then his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, his eyelids…

He laughed. "Katara…"

"…Love you," she said between kisses. "So much…"

"I love you, too," he told her. He touched her chin, ever so lightly. She started to blush. "…So much," he finished. He brought her chin down and kissed her. And then he kissed her again. And again. And again…until he got tired and was overcome by sleep.

Katara looked fondly at her sleeping Aang. "You're so sweet…" She kissed the tip of the arrow on his forehead. "Goodnight, my little love bug."


	10. Injury

**Two updates in one day!? Glad I was able to get back to you so quickly! I guess I'm sort of making up for all that lost time between Chapters 8 and 9. I can proudly say that, to celebrate my tenth entry, I have acquired ownership of Avatar: The Last Airbender! Too bad it isn't actually true…but it's fun to say. Oh, well…**

_CRACK._

The pain was excruciatingly sharp, and it shot through her whole body. She couldn't move her right arm at all. She feared it was broken, and she couldn't get up. Her whole body was crushing her arm. She didn't cry, but she wanted to.

He watched the whole thing unfold in terror. As the ruffian who caused this injustice fled the scene, the boy rushed to help his poor friend.

_Aang and Katara had been shopping in a two-story market when a man, who looked about eighteen, dressed in black stopped to talk to Katara. Not that he cared that she was holding Aang's hand or anything._

_Katara clearly wasn't interested in the man, and she turned to leave. Suddenly, the crook pushed Katara. Aang lost his grip on her, and she fell down the flight of stairs, landing on her right arm._

"Katara!" Aang screamed, rushing to her. He didn't care that the man got away; he just wanted to help his poor Waterbender.

"A-Aang," she choked. "I can't move my arm."

"I know," he said sympathetically. "I think you broke it when you landed on it." He helped her up, being careful of her injury. He kissed her forehead. "Come on; let's get you to a doctor."

The doctor examined Katara's arm. "Well," he said, "it's definitely broken…and you definitely need a cast."

"How bad is it?" Aang asked, never daring to take his eyes off of Katara.

"It's pretty bad," the doctor said. "She put all her weight on it. She's only ninety pounds, but she must have landed pretty hard to have this bad a break. She shattered it."

Aang and Katara cringed.

"I-is there anything you can do to…speed up the healing process?" Katara asked, keeping her eyes glued on Aang.

"I can do a surgery to repair part of the bone," the doctor explained, "but I can't do anything more than attaching some of the larger shards. I'm so sorry."

Katara pursed her lips and nodded. "All right. What will it cost?"

"Well…" The doctor rubbed his beard. "Normally, I'd charge two hundred fifty gold pieces…"

Aang's eyes bulged. "We…we don't—"

The doctor thought for a moment. "No charge," he decided. "A friend of the Avatar is a friend of mine."

"Doctor, I don't have two hundred fifty gold pieces," Aang protested, "but I certainly don't feel comfortable—"

"Aang, I don't need the surgery," Katara said.

"Yes, you do," he argued.

"I insist," the doctor said. "You and your friends have been injured enough during the war. It isn't fair that I charge you."

"I…" Aang caved. "I guess it's okay…" He pulled out five gold pieces for gratuity.

The doctor refused. "I don't accept tips. Especially from someone as notable as yourself." He smiled.

Hesitantly, Aang put the money back in his pocket.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

The doctor took out his surgical instruments. "I'll treat you immediately," he told Katara. He turned to Aang. "This is a long surgery that will require her to stay overnight. Shall I make arrangements for you to stay—"

"No, I don't want to stay at an inn," Aang said. He looked at Katara. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Do you…do you want to leave?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Never," he hastily admitted. "I'll stay here all night if you want me to."

He looked at the doctor. "Are you going to give her a sedative? I don't feel comfortable about her taking a drug."

The doctor chuckled. "No, no. I will administer a shot to numb her arm so that the surgery isn't painful." He picked up a syringe. "You must really care about your friend."

Aang looked at Katara. "I care about her a lot. She's…everything to me."

The doctor smiled. "I guess that means I should get to work." He looked at Katara. "Let's begin."

Aang looked at her. "You ready?"

She nodded, just before the doctor injected her with an especially sharp needle.

She tensed up. "Ooh, I don't know about this!"

Aang frowned. "It's okay, Katara." He grabbed her left hand and sat down beside her.

Suddenly, he had a flash-forward about saying those exact words to her while she was delivering his first child.

He blushed. Katara looked at him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded absently. "Y-yeah," he said, his mind still cloudy.

The operation lasted seven hours, well into the night.

After the doctor finished stitching Katara up, the young lovers were sent on their way.

Aang couldn't stop worrying about Katara. He kept asking her how she felt, if she was drowsy, if she was anxious about her recovery, if her cast was too uncomfortable…after a while, Katara giggled.

"What?" Aang asked.

"It's just…you're so worried, Aang. I'll be fine," she said.

"I worry about you, you know," he replied.

"I know," she said. "And I think that's very sweet of you." She kissed him on the cheek.

Aang could only smile a shy smile as they walked home together…until they arrived home to a very displeased Sokka.

"Katara, what happened to your arm!?" he cried incredulously. He turned to Aang. "_WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"_

"N-nothing, Sokka—I swear!" Aang stammered, raising his hands in defense.

"Why, I ought to—" The warrior raised a fist in front of the younger boy.

"Sokka, he didn't do anything!" Katara said in Aang's defense. "Some jerk at the market threw me down a flight of stairs, and I landed on my arm!"

Sokka's eyes widened. "Well, did you turn him in?"

Aang shook his head. "No…I let him get away…I had to help Katara."

"Yes, thanks for that, sweetie," Katara said. She kissed Aang briefly on the lips.

"Ohh, oogies!" Sokka complained. "Get a room!" He ran to another part of the house.

"You're very welcome," Aang replied, before leaning in for another kiss.


	11. Adorable II

**Wow, I'm on a roll! And no, I don't own Avatar, **_**thanks for asking**_**.**

"Aang…I've always wondered something," Katara said one afternoon.

"What's that?" Aang asked.

They were lazing on the couch in their home, alone, on a cold day. Katara had her head on Aang's shoulder.

"Why do you love me?" she asked innocently. "You're the Avatar…and there are millions of other pretty girls in the city alone. Why…why me?"

Aang faced her and smiled. "That's an easy one. You rescued me…you were the first person I saw after I came out of the iceberg. You're my best friend. You're smart, strong, caring, sweet…and you've always been there through thick and thin for me, even when I couldn't be there for you."

He kissed her cheek. "And it doesn't hurt that you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Those other girls have nothing on you."

She blushed. Even though Aang told her this every day, it still had the same effect on her.

"So…" Aang lingered. "Your turn. Why do you love _me_? You're technically a princess, after all. There are loads of other guys that would _kill_ for you."

Katara chuckled. "That's exactly why. You're not like any of those jerks who think they can pick up girls like they're trophies. You're much kinder, smarter, funnier, sweeter, more sensitive, and…"

She kissed his nose. "…You're kinda cute, too."

Now it was Aang's turn to blush. He smiled shyly at her and asked, "Do you…do you mean all that?"

"Only if you mean everything you told me," Katara replied, her smile growing.

"Of course," he said quickly. "Every word."

She rewarded him with another kiss, this one on the lips. It wasn't a long, deep kiss or anything (it only lasted four seconds, anyway); it was more of a shy, sweet kiss.

Aang's heart hammered just a little faster. His face looked like that of a salmon, a deep pink blush splashed across it.

Katara giggled. "You really are the most adorable thing," she said, giving him a loving hug.


	12. Self-Consciousness

**I have returned! (No, I don't have Avatar's ownership with me…)**

Katara couldn't have been more miserable. Was she really that ugly? Did all the other girls around her really think so?

She cried for hours, doing nothing else as she sat in her room, sulking.

Suki tried to talk to her, tried to get some sense into her friend. But it was to no avail.

Suki stood outside Katara's door. "Katara, don't listen to them. They're just—"

"Suki, you don't know what you're talking about!" Katara snapped. "No idea! You weren't being made fun of by all those other girls in town!"

Aang heard the commotion and stepped in. "Is she okay?" he asked Suki.

She shook her head. "I don't know what's gotten into her, Aang," she said. "She's…" She trailed off.

He nodded. "I'm gonna talk to her." He reached for Katara's doorknob.

Suki grabbed his hand. "Aang, maybe we should just let her be. She wouldn't listen to me."

He struggled out of her grasp. "Maybe not…but she might listen to me. I can help her." He opened the door.

Katara was crying on her bed. She looked up at Aang. "Wh-why are you here?" she asked through her sobs.

He ignored her. "Katara, what's the matter?"

She refused to meet his eyes. "Y-you don't w-want to kn-know."

"Katara…" Aang sighed in exasperation. "Of course I want to know. Please tell me what's wrong. Please talk to me…"

"A-Aang…I—" She struggled with words. She looked up at him. "Do you think…that I'm pretty?"

He was startled by her question. "O-of course I do! I think you're beautiful! What kind of question is that?"

She sighed shakily. "I—I was walking alone in the city, a-and I came across a group of your fangirls…and they told me that—"

"Whoa, slow down," Aang said, raising his hands and sitting next to her. He wiped away fresh tears from her cheeks. "You shouldn't believe anything those girls say. They're—"

"They're right," Katara cried. "They were much prettier than I am! Do you know what they said? They said that I don't deserve you. That I—"

"They're wrong, Katara, they're wrong!" he argued. "They're right in that you don't deserve me, though. You deserve _better _than me! You're a princess. A _princess_, Katara! I don't even know what _I_ did to deserve someone as amazing as _you_! They're stuck-up snobs, _stuck-up snobs_! They're supercilious jerks, and you shouldn't listen to them." He took a deep breath and calmed down. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, but—"

He was cut off in surprise when Katara threw her arms around him in a hug. "Aang…you're the best."

"I—I what?" he asked. "Sorry, I'm just…confused."

A small, timid smile came to her face. "It means a lot, what you said…it's nice to hear it from you."

"I'm glad." He put his arms around her. "You're beautiful, kind, caring, and compassionate. Don't let anybody ever tell you otherwise. I love you so much…there's no reason why you wouldn't deserve me. In fact, sometimes I wonder if I deserve you."

"You're so sweet," she told him.

"Do you feel better?" he asked her.

"Hmm…" She pulled away from him.

He had a puzzled expression on his face.

Her smile grew larger as she kissed him softly.

After a while, she pulled away. She giggled at his confused face.

"Now I do."


	13. Overreactor

**Hey everyone, long time no see. Sorry for my break; at least it was shorter than my last one. Anyway, this chapter shows a side of Aang that we have not yet seen: his fears. By the way, I just figured out how to type directly to FanFiction, so I am ecstatic!**

**I do not, I repeat, DO NOT, own ****_Avatar: the Last Airbender_****, much to my dismay...**

* * *

Much to Katara's despair, she awoke to see Aang missing from the couch they had fallen asleep on.

_What, did he decide to go to his bed instead of snuggle with me or something?_ she wondered, slowly getting up to look for him.

She didn't have to look very far, for when she peered out the window, she saw him violently throwing pebbles into the stream that ran beside the house.

She walked slowly over to him. "Aang-?"

He cut her off. "Katara, I know you only want to help, but I would really appreciate it if you..._please go away_." He said the last part softer, tossing another pebble into the stream.

She didn't listen to him, instead placing a hand on his shoulder. "Aren't you cold?" she asked, shivering in the November air.

He shook his head. "I'm fine," he said, ironically coldly. "I just have a lot on my mind right now," he continued, softening a bit.

"Care to share?" Katara coaxed.

"I..." It's not that Aang _didn't_ want to share; he just didn't want Katara to think he was vulnerable or weak.

"C'mon, you can tell me anything," she pressed. "Don't you know that?"

He nodded, biting his tongue. He could faintly make out a metallic taste in his mouth from biting it so often lately.

"Aang, please talk to me," she pleaded.

"Katara, I'm fine," he insisted as another pebble left his arm and splashed into the water.

"I know you're not," she said sternly. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." She laughed cynically, grabbing the pebble Aang was about to chuck out of his hand and tossing it into the bushes. "Throwing pebbles at the poor fish in the stream isn't going to help you, either."

Aang groaned and decided to cave. "Katara...I'm scared."

Katara was mildly surprised. "Of what?"

"Myself," was his reply. He hurled a rather large pebble into the water rather hard, and the splash was enough to wet his feet.

She shivered. "Aang, you and I both know you wouldn't hurt a fly." She wrenched another pebble out from between Aang's fingers. "But you're going to hurt the fish if you keep throwing pebbles."

"Exactly. I hurt others when I get too careless. I can't control myself and it drives me insane! And I'm afraid that eventually, i'll do something really stupid that I can't fix, and-"

Katara smiled, shook her head, and kissed the babbling boy she had come to love.

They pulled away after a brief five seconds, and Aang was utterly confused. "Why did you-?"

"You're overreacting," she told him, giggling, "like you always do."

"O-overreacting?" Aang was still confused.

"Yes. Aang, you're the gentlest person I know," she said. "You're kind, sweet, and caring, and you always put others before yourself, and-"

"Katara..." Aang moaned in protest, blushing. "That's nice of you, but how does that explain my carelessness. I killed that buzzard-wasp. I burned you. And..._I almost killed you_!"

Katara sighed. "Who cares about that? I don't, it's not your fault." She paused for a minute, and leaned over to kiss Aang's cheek.

"Just remember, if you ever get out of control...I'll always be there for you."

Aang finally smiled. Maybe he was overreacting...


	14. What's Christmas?

**Hey, everybody! ¡Feliz Navidad! Happy (belated) Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! Or whatever the heck you celebrate! Sorry it's been a little while since my last update. Hopefully, this holiday-themed chapter will make it up to you! (Maybe I can own ****_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**** for Christmas!)**

**PS: The Santa Claus story isn't entirely accurate; I had to change it so that it fits with the Avatar story.**

* * *

It was a cold, snowy day in the Southern Water Tribe. (What else was new?)

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki were visiting the tribe for the first time since Aang had been discovered.

Everyone was dressed strangely. Aang had never seen anyone from the Water Tribes wear red. Big, red, furry jackets were worn on nearly every soul in the Tribe, and some people were carrying presents. The aroma of ginger and cinnamon filled the air, and everyone had huge smiles on their faces.

Aang and Katara were strolling through the city when they passed a small choir singing a song Aang had never heard before.

_"Dashing through the snow_

_In a one-horse open sleigh,_

_O'er the fields we go,_

_Laughing all the way..."_

Aang turned to Katara. "Why is everyone acting so differently?" he asked.

Katara laughed. "Oh, come on, Aang. As if you didn't know," she said.

His facial expression remained blank.

"You don't know?" she asked.

Aang shook his head.

"You mean, you've never heard of Christmas?" Katara asked incredulously.

"No, what's that?" he asked.

"Well, it's a holiday," she explained. "Once every year, people come together and celebrate family and give presents. It celebrates the birthday of a very famous person who founded the Water Tribe religion."

Aang was interested. "So, how do people celebrate it?"

"Well, other than giving presents, people sing, and eat cookies, and drink chicken-duck egg-nog. And they decorate trees and put them in their houses. It's fun!"

They continued to walk, and they passed more red-coated people carrying presents.

"Why are people dressed in red, Katara?" Aang asked.

She smiled. "There's a big man who dresses in red and brings gifts the night before Christmas," she said happily. "His name is Santa Claus."

"Wait...I've heard that name before. Wasn't he...an Avatar?" Aang asked.

Katara nodded. "Yes. He was from the Fire Nation, so he wore red. Legend has it, he saw a young couple that wanted to get married, but they couldn't afford it. So on Christmas Eve, he went to their house and noticed stockings hanging over the fireplace to dry. He filled the girl's stocking with enough gold to get married, and that's why people give each other presents on Christmas!"

"Really?" Aang was _very_ interested. This sounded like a fun holiday!

They stopped when they came to a street corner. Hanging above them was a small plant.

Katara smirked. "Hey, Aang?"

He turned to her. "Yes?"

"Do you know what happens under the mistletoe?"

"No."

-_Twenty seconds later_-

_Yes_, Aang decided, _Christmas is VERY interesting!_

-**TWO HOURS LATER**-

Aang and Katara returned to their temporary home, where they found Sokka and Suki finishing a game of Pai Sho.

"Where have you two been?" Sokka asked. "You've been gone all afternoon! You missed me crush Suki at Pai Sho!"

"He took three pieces off the board when I wasn't looking," Suki said in her defense.

"Umm...I was kind of explaining the concept of mistletoe to Aang..." Katara said, blushing.

Aang turned beet-red.

_Well, for my first Christmas I got a makeout and a very angry older brother. Yep, very interesting holiday!_


	15. Distraction

**Hi, everyone. I'm so sorry for being...well...not here for two and a half months. FanFiction hasn't really been on my mind that much lately. But I just logged on and saw that I hadn't updated since Christmas, and I decided to write some more. I'm not sure how many people will see this, but I hope that you enjoy! This one takes place sometime during the events of The Promise. As you have probably figured out by now, I keep everything canon! (I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, either. Sorry to disappoint whoever decides to read this.)**

* * *

Honestly, Aang never asked for any of this.

He never wanted to be the Avatar, never asked to be thrust into a war at the ripe old age of twelve. (Well, technically a hundred and twelve, but he never asked to be frozen in an iceberg either.) He never asked to be forced to master three elements over a period of nine months, never asked to overthrow the world's most dangerous tyrant.

He never asked to endure countless hours of stressful negotiations, never asked to kill Zuko. Well, he hadn't killed Zuko yet, and he hoped that he wouldn't have to. He hoped that he would be able to remove his colony from the Earth Kingdom without having to use..._forceful_ methods.

This issue was driving the now thirteen-year-old Avatar to the brink of paranoia. He couldn't possibly kill one of his best friends! But what would the entire world think of him if his indecisiveness allowed for another war, just weeks after the end of the last one!

Currently, Aang was sitting on Appa's head, trying to sort this issue out. He had to have been there for at least two hours, speaking softly to himself about how he was planning to resolve this mammoth issue.

"Aang?"

He looked down from Appa and noticed Katara looking up at him with a small smile.

"Are you okay? You've been pretty quiet lately." She looked at him with a concerned expression.

Aang sighed. "I'm trying to figure out how to get the Fire Nation colony out of here. The Earth King is threatening war, and I can't allow that to happen. It's driving me insane, so I came out here to think in peace."

Katara climbed up onto Appa. "I'm sorry it's stressing you out so much. I wish I could help," she said sympathetically.

"You don't need to worry about it," he told her.

"You shouldn't, either," she replied. "You should be able to enjoy being a kid; you shouldn't be forced to grow up when you're only thirteen years old. You shouldn't have to handle these peace treaties and diplomatic stuff yet."

"I know," he said. "I hate every minute of it. I didn't ask to be put in the middle of all this chaos." He paused for a moment. "I would love to act like a normal kid our age."

"Normal boys our age like to be around girls all the time," she laughed. "That's all they ever think about!"

"Am I any different?" he asked playfully, looping an arm around her. "Maybe you're all I think about."

"Aww, aren't you sweet," she said, giggling. She kissed his cheek.

He sighed. "You know, I haven't been spending as much time with you lately as I would have liked." He paused. "I've missed you."

She smiled. "Aang, you see me every day."

"Yeah, but...I like cuddling with you." He shifted his weight to make them more comfortable.

They were silent for a while, watching the white cumulus clouds roll by and enjoying the comfort of their embrace.

It must have been twenty minutes before it was broken by Katara. "Hey, Aang?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, looking down at her smiling face.

"What do you _really_ think about...when you're not busy and you're all alone?" Katara asked curiously.

"You mean, besides you?" he replied, laughing lightly. "I'm sorry, that was cheesy. But...when I'm not thinking about you, or the Air Nomads, I think about how lucky I am to be here right now. Sometimes, I can't help but marvel atthe the fact that I'm even alive right now. The Fire Nation should have captured me years ago."

"You sound so wise," she remarked, "...for a kid."

Aang laughed. "You're not saying I'm a complete goof, are you?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Katara replied, laughing with him. "It's okay, though. I love you anyway."

"I know." He smiled brightly at her. "And I love you, too." He kissed her softly on the lips.

After around eight seconds or so, they parted, never daring to let go of their embrace.

"You know, Katara," Aang said, a smirk on his face, "I came out here to think."

"Oh, then I guess I'll just leave, then!" Katara said playfully, faking outrage.

"No, you know that isn't what I meant," he replied, gently shoving her. "You make a good distraction."

"So _that's_ what you think of me?" she asked teasingly, feigning a hurt expression.

Aang's smirk grew. "Not completely. But that's not such a bad thing. Sometimes it's good to have a distraction."

"Mm, you're right," Katara replied. She then placed her head in the crook of his neck. "Love you..." she murmured, barely audibly enough for Aang to hear. She placed several kisses on the side of his neck.

"I love you, too," Aang replied earnestly, eyes shining with adoration for the girl in his arms. He kissed her cheek affectionately before looking out at the setting sun.

"Katara...do you want to sleep out here...with me?" he asked, suddenly feeling a little shy. "I-I don't mean like...well, like _that_, but-"

She smiled up at him. "I would like that. I think I will." She kissed his chin.

So they stayed on Appa's head all night, locked in each other's arms. As the last light of the sun faded to black, Aang and Katara fell peacefully asleep together.

And to think...all of that started with Katara simply giving Aang a little distraction.


End file.
